Falling in love with the troublemaker
by Angel in Candyland
Summary: Den otroligt konstiga tjejen och hennes kompis står för Slytherin. Två av marodörerna står för Gryffindor. Hur flätas deras öden ihop? En extremt konstig berättelse om underbarnet som sysslar med voodoo och varulven som lider av mardrömmar. Kap 1 ute!


_A single tear runs down your cheek. I want to comfort you, but you do not let people get close. I know that everything is my fault, but would not admit it to anyone. __Forgive me. I'm so sorry. I love you, Artemis._

Allt kommer vara ur Artemis och Remus perspektiv

Den är på svenska, med försök till engelsk översättning

Allt annat än vanlig

Rebellisk vegan(äter inget från djur)

Trovärdighetstatus: INGEN

Eremitbelägen

Mullvadsuppfödare

Ingen humor

Slytherinare

Rolig

Ovanlig

Nöt(är oftast lika smart som en)

Julaftonentuastisk 24/7

Allergisk mot citrus

Fiskhatare

Irriterande som myggor

Naturlig stil

Liten

Entuastisk

Yrhöna

Människor till hälften

Allvarliga när dem vill

Rotfruktshatare, undantag potatis

Otroliga

Domedagen är nära i deras närhet

Överdrivna

Roliga

**Artemis Wolzë**

**Tjej**

**14 år**

**Svart hår, snedlugg och hästsvans**

**Mörka, i princip svarta ögon**

**Lätt solbränd hy**

**170 cm lång(utgår från att Remus är 176½ cm, Regulus är 174 cm och Severus är 178 cm)**

**Galet geni**

**Har sett sin morfar dö(råkade få i sig en av hennes giftblandningar, trodde det var limejuice)**

**Har en svart lemur(smugglat in den som en katt)**

**Har en förmåga att få skulden för allt**

**Memorerar böcker på 1 minut**

**Skapar gärna trubbel**

**Har en stark kriminell sida**

**Skämtar max 2 gånger per år**

**Fyller år 14 Februari**

**Går femte året, Slytherin(fick hoppa över första)**

**Fobi för höjder**

**Animagusformen panter**

**Bäst i sin årskull**

**Bästa vän med Ronja**

**Regulus är intresserad av henne**

**Ronja Clove**

**Tjej**

**14 år**

**Rött hår i två flätor, spretig lugg**

**Ljusa, havsfärgade ögon**

**Ljus hy**

**173 cm lång(utgår från att Sirius är 180 cm)**

**Uppfostrad i Slytherinanda**

**Har en lillasyster, Finley**

**Har en vit kanariefågel(trodde att det var en uggleunge när hon fick den)**

**Får aldrig skulden för något**

**Fotografiskt minne**

**Älskar bus**

**Har en genial sida som syns allt för sällan**

**Skämtar nästan i varje mening**

**Fyller år 3 Mars**

**Går fjärde året, Slytherin**

**Fobi för jättebläckfisken**

**Föder upp två mullvadsungar inne i Artemis sovsal(hona och hane, ej släkt)**

**Sämst i sin årskull**

**Bästa vän med Finley och Artemis**

**Gillar Sirius**

**Finley Clove**

**Tjej**

**11 år**

**Rött hår till halva ryggen, spretig lugg**

**Ljusa, havsfärgade ögon med en gnista i**

**Ljus hy**

**164 cm lång**

**Uppfostrad till Slytherinare**

**Storasystern Ronja**

**Har en grön kanariefågel**

**Får skulden för alla konstiga saker under lektioner och i sovsalen**

**Minns aldrig något**

**Lite knasig**

**Har tvångstankar om hur många steg man ska ta, vilken fot först in i ett rum och hur man ska sova(med huvudet i forändan, sängen vriden diogonalt med uppsyn över alla utgångar)**

**Spelar många spratt**

**Fyller år 20 Augusti**

**Går första året, Slytherin**

**Småstens fobi(trampar hon på en så måste hon räkna till 20 på tyska)**

**Föder upp två mullvadsungar i Artemis sovsal hon med(för att kunna ha en familj med Ronja)**

**Ligger rätt bra till**

**Bästa vän med Ronja**

**Gillar ingen särskild**

**Artemis(14 år), mda(15 år) – år 5**

**Regulus(14 år), Ronja(14 år) – år 4**

**Pairings:**

**Artemis/Remus – förvandlingskonst och mugglarkunskap uppgifter**

**Artemis/Regulus – privatlärare och elev**

**Artemis/Severus – trolldryckskonst arbete**

**Ronja/Sirius – förvandlingskonst och spådomskonst uppgifter**

**Mullvadarna:**

**Ronjas – Aster(f) och Tetris(m)**

**Finleys – Blumen(f) och Maulwurf(m)**

**Aster – Stjärna på latin. Blumen – Blomma på tyska. Maulwurf – Mullvad på tyska.**

_**Kapitel 1**_

_(Artemis)_

Ett stort rött ånglok tornade upp sig framför mig. Hogwartsexpressen. Ännu ett år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Äntligen! Hela sommaren hade jag spenderat åt att göra överkurs i mina läxor. Jag hade inte precis något annat att göra, tyvärr. Vi bodde alltför nära mugglarna för att jag skulle kunna hålla på med mina experiment. Bara källaren var stor nog för dem, men källarfönstret stod alltid öppet eftersom det blev väldigt kvavt där nere på sommaren. Ingen hade funderat på att sätta in en fläkt.

Jag kramade om min mor, Juliana f.d. Horasto och Hufflepuffare under sin tid på Hogwarts. Bredvid henne stod min far, Darmien Wolzë och viftade med ett rött kuvert. Han hade varit Ravenclaware och jag hade ärvt hans genialiska gener. Därför var det ingen konst för mig att förstå att det röda kuvertet var ett illbrev. Hans sätt att säga att de inte ville få hem fler. Varför skulle jag alltid få skulden för allting? Om jag fanns i närheten så blev plötsligt alla oskyldiga, till och med marodörerna! På tal om marodörerna, var var dem egentligen? Som den Slytherinare jag är så bryr jag mig bara för att jag vill sitta så långt bort från dem som möjligt. Fast klockan är ju självklart bara kvart i elva.

Jag tog min koffert och lyfte upp på tåget med min fars hjälp. Sedan började jag leta efter en kupé längst bak i tåget då det var närmast. Till sist hittade jag en som var helt tom, hade relativt nya säten och ett fönsterbord i passande storlek. Dessutom vette fönstret mot perronghen så att jag kunde ta emot lite extra fickpengar som 'muta' för att inte göra några upptåg.

Jag sköt in kofferten under ett säte, satte mig bekvämt och öppnade fönstret. Min far stod utanför och höll något i handen. Åh. Min portfölj. Jag hade nästan glömt den. Han gav den till mig tillsammans med en relativt stor påse fylld med guldmynt. Vi var faktiskt rätt rika då far hade gjort några riktiga framsteg i aktiekurserna. Men självklart lade vi undan nästan allt och försökte vara väldigt ekonomiska. Bara när det vankades högtid så kunde man använda lite extra pengar.

Jag stängde fönstret igen och lade ner penningpåsen i min älskade svarta portfölj. I vanliga fall hade jag skolsakerna där i men under resorna till Hogwarts brukade den snarare vara packad med mitt trollspö, en magisk köttätande växt, en påse friterade insekter, en snabbcitatpenna ifall jag skulle få en genialisk plan, tarotkort för att spå andras olycka, en fungerande voodoodocka för att uppfylla spådomen om andras olycka och en bok i avancerad försvarsmagi. Egentligen var det en bok om avancerad svartkonst som bara såg ut som en bok i avancerad försvarsmagi. Och som extra plus kunde jag bara läsa den, för andra såg den ut som en bok i avancerad försvarsmagi. Och med en knackning på rätt ställe kunde jag också läsa den som avancerad försvarsmagi. Mycket komplicerat.

Ah. 14 år och ändå ska man börja femte året. Underbart. Fast det kan ju bero på att jag hade klarat av hela första året under sommaren innan jag började och dessutom fick högsta betyg på de prov jag behövde göra. Högst belåten över min första stora triumf på Hogwarts plockade jag försiktigt fram den köttätande växten och den påse med mat. Jag slängde åt den ett par larver och tog sedan fram en vackert gjord skylt ur portföljen. _Bli spådd i tarotkort! _Stod det med vackra snirliga bokstäver. Under stod det _Kärleksdrycker och turdrycker till salu!_, _Skänk någon annan olycka med voodoo! _och _Lider du av mardrömmar? Köp en äkta mardröms spindel eller en drömfångare för bra drömmar!_ Jag hade tjänat mycket pengar på detta, och förstaåringarna var de som handlade mest. Dessutom skulle jag råka i klistret om de fick för sig att jag smugglat in Felix Felicis på skolan. De skulle antagligen tro att jag hade användt drycken för att få bra betyg. Varför slösa 6 månader på att brygga fyra kittlar Felix Felicis i källaren om man skulle använda det för att få bra betyg? Jag är redan naturlig smart!

Jag satte upp skylten på kupédörren med en faststäftnigsformel och gav sedan rummet en dunkel astmosfär. Efter att bundit upp håret i en sjal och låtit några lösa svarta lockar ligga vid kinderna så svepte jag in mig i en ytterliggare sjal. På fönsterbordet stod nu den köttättande växten, en bunte tarotkort och en svart katt som de skulle lägga pengar i. På min axel satt en svart lemur vars namn var Finito. Trolldrycker, voodooset och drömkrimskrams förvarades i en vacker sjal bredvid mig. Sakerna var förminskade för att få plats med mer. Klockan var nu prick 11 och kupédörren öppnades. Dessvärre var det ingen kund.

_(Remus)_

Vi hade gått från längst fram i tåget till längst bak utan att hitta en tom kupé. Och Sirius var dessutom fast besluten att vi skulle sitta med en tjej som föll honom i smaken. Naturligtvis gjord eingen det just idag. Tillsist hade vi kommit fram till en kupé med en skylt. _Spådam_ stod det med snirkliga bokstäver. Sirius verkade intresserad efter att han läst vad sonm stod under. Jag undrade om det var av voodoo eller turdrycker. Kärleksdrycker behövde han knappast. I alla fall så öppnade han dörren och vi två gick in i ett rökigt rum. Peter hade smittkoppor och James svävade efter Lily någonstans. Jag stängde dörren efter oss och försökte känna igen den sjalinsvepta figuren vid fönstret. Sirius satte sig under tiden ner vid fönstret och jag satte mig bredvid honom. Först då kände jag igen personen som såg på oss med uppenbart hat i blicken. Jag kunde förstå varför. Ingen ville få skulden för Sirius uppståt.

"Hej Artemis. Stör vi din verksamhet om vi sitter här inne? Vi kan köpa något om du vill." sa jag vänligt. Sirius såg lite småchockad ut.

"Wolzë? Du går ju inte ens på spådomskonst!" sa han överraskat. Kanske inte den förväntade reaktionen. Artemis svar var destu mer väntat.

"Ut härifrån om ni inte ska köpa något! Och om du vill veta Black så är spådomsläraren bara bluff." väste hon.

"Lugn Wolzë! Hur mycket tar du för att ge Snape lite olycka?" sa Sirius för att lugna ner henne. Artemis fick ett girigt ansiktsuttryck.

"Fyra galleoner." sa hon och plockade fram en voodoodocka som hon med en sväng med trollspöet gjorde att likna Snape. Sirius plockade fram den begärda summan och lade i den svarta katten på bordet.

"Vilken olycka önskar ni att skänka Severus?" undrade hon och plockade fram nålar, minihammare, minisåg, klipulver, vattenflaska, strypsnara och stenar som kunde bränna igenom vad som helst. Hon plockade till en annan ask med en liten boxhandske, en röd penna och tre trolldrycker som jag kände igen som Babblingsdryck, Krympningsdryck och Hårtillväxtdryck. Allt det här gjorde att Sirius såg väldigt intresserad ut.

"Lite av varje!" sa han entuastiskt. Artemis tog upp flaskan med Hårtillväxtdryck och satte en droppe på dockans huvud. Håret började genast växa till fötterna. Hon använde det för att göra en kupong runt dockan. Sedan droppade hon lite av Krympningsdrycken. Dockan krympte inte, men antagligen hade hon lagt en formel över den så att hon inte skulle tappa bort den. Efter tog hon Babblingsdryck. Hon tog den röda pennan och började rita prickar på figuren. Vi kunde bara gisssa hur rolig den riktiga Snape såg ut. Hon fortsatte genom att ge honom några smällar i magen med boxhandsken, bränna hårbottnen, sätta strypsnaran runt dockans hals i en halv minut, doppa dockans huvud i vattenflaskan i tre minuter, rulla dne i klipulver, såga av ett av dockans fingrar, hammra hårt på de andra fingarna så att de skadades rejält och att sticka nålar i armarna.

"Trolldryckerna verkar i tre dagar. Prickarna går bort i varm vatten. Händerna och armarna går att ordna i sjukhusflyglen, han kommer få en skallig fläck mitt på huvudet så att han ser ut som en munk och det långa håret trillar av under första måltiden på Hogwarts. Antagligen kommer han skämma ut sig rejält, ha en olidlig smärta och inte klara av att hålla i en trollstav på en månad. Trolldryckskonsten kommer han inte klara av på tre månader utan att skaka rejält pågrund av att nerverna blev trasiga. Var det allt?" sa Artemis likgiltigt och plockade ner allt igen.

"En mardrömsspindel." sa jag och ryste vid tanken på alla mardrömmar jag brukade ha vid fullmåne. Hon plockade upp en glasburk.

"Öppna burken innan du sommnar. Om spindeln känner av några mardrömmar så kommer den suga ut dem genom att bita dig i tinningen. Bettet är inte giftigt, bara bedövande. När den har livnärt sig på mardrömmen så läker dne bettet och gör en kula av spindelnät som i kontakt med is förvandlas till en glittrande fjäril. Om du fångar fjärilen så kan du ge kroppen till spindeln så lägger den ägg där i. Vingarna är utmärkta för att få en dålig trolldryck att fungera som den ska. Den kostar tio galleoner." sa hon med samma likgiltiga röst. Jag betalade henne och sedan gick vi därifrån då det hade bildats en kö utanför.

Vi tog en sväng för att se hur Snape mådde. Ingen vacker syn. Jag hoppades att sirius inte skulle göra fler affärer med Artemis i fortsättningen.

"Tror du Wolzë har några snygga vänner?" undrade Sirius.

"Jag vet inte, jag har bara sett henne att hänga med Clove." svarade jag oberört.

"Clove… hrm… är det rödtotten?"

"Ja."

"Hon är snygg."

"Bjud ut henne då."

"Nää, jag tror inte det."

"Varför inte?"

"Hon är Slytherinare."

"Och?"

"Jag vet inte när vi ska till Hogsmeade än."

"Och?"

"Vad heter Clove i förnmn?"

"Ronja."

"Snyggt."

"Så varför bjuder du inte ut henne?"

"Jag vet fortfarande inte när vi ska till Hogsmeade."

"Helgen innan Halloween."

"Varför det?"

"Halloweenbalen veckan efter?"

"Aaah. Jag tror jag ska fråga om hon vill gå med mig på den."

"Gör du det."

"Remus?"

"Ja?"

"Vem gillar du?"

"Ingen."

"Vem?"

"Ingen sa jag."

"Du måste gilla någon!"

"Nej."

"Remus?"

"Ja?"

"Du kan ju gå med Wolzë."

"Varför det?"

"Dubbeldejt."

"Nä."

"Remus?"

"Nej."

"Okej… James?"

"Han är inte här."

"Men du var ju inte Remus?"

"Jo."

"Remus?"

"Nej."

"Jaha."

"Mm."

"Peter?"

"Han är sjuk."

"Remus?"

"Nej."

"Vem är du då?"

"Remus."

"Remus?"

"Ja?"

"Du är dum."

"Jaha." Detta var ju inte vårat bästa samtal precis.

HEJ! Vad tyckte ni om detta första kapitel? Älskade dialogen i slutet 3 Artemis är mystisk. Det där innan kapitlet började gjorde jag på skoj^^ Tänkte att ni kanske ville veta lite mer. Och ja, jag har inget emot att avslöja "pairingens"

hehe…


End file.
